En dröm
by kanelbullen
Summary: Fjorton år har gått sedan det fjärde ninjakriget slutade och den sjätte hokagen, Naruto, förlät Tobi. Tobi blev intagen av Naruto och nu bor han i Konoha. Han blir svårt diskrimerad av många människor. Naruto hjälper honom med att hitta en orsak att leva genom att ge honom en grupp att leda. En grupp med barnen till hans före detta fiender.


**En dröm **

Innan ni börjar läsa denna berättelse vill jag påpeka att jag** inte** äger något av den. Jag fick bara lov att översätta en Naruto fanfiction vid namn **One's Dream, **som är skriven av **NisrocChico. **Jag har lika lite äganderätt till hennes berättelse som jag har till Masashi Kishimotos manga Naruto.

Ni kan läsa resten av NisrocChicos berättelse på engelska. Rekommenderar starkt att ni tar en titt på alla hennes berättelser, eftersom de är mycket välskrivna och originella. Jag är säker på att ni inte kommer att ångra det

* * *

**Kapitel 1. **

_Är du säker på att du vill göra det här?_ En mörk röst ekade i den sjätte hokagens huvud medan han försiktigt studerade de få dokumenten han hade i sin hand. Varje dokument innehöll profiler av de nyligen graduerade genin.

Den blonda mannen placerade en hand under sin haka, medan hans blåa ögon granskade de tre genins profiler.

Den första profilen var av en pojke vid namn Chan Rock: Han såg charmerande ut. Hans ögonbryn var perfekt formade, varken för tjocka eller för smala.

_Till och med nu är det svårt att tro att han är bushy brows son… _skrockade mannen. Han vände sig till den andra profilen med namnet _Mitsuki Uchiha_ skrivet på. Hennes svarta ögon såg exakt lika ut som de andra Uchihas ögon. Hennes ansikte var runt och sött, men hennes bistra min visade att hon var en mer allvarsam människa.

Den sista profilen var av en pojke med blont hår och gråa ögon. Hans entusiastiska flin fick Naruto att genast le.

_Naruto! _Dundrade den mörka rösten i mannens huvud. Hokagen blinkade lätt, nästan helt ostörd över hur arg varelsen inuti honom var.

_Vad? _Frågade han i tankarna, fortfarande helt fokuserad på bilderna.

_Jag tycker verkligen inte att det är en bra idé att göra honom ansvarig för de här tre… _varnade rösten.

Naruto himlade med ögonen och lutade sig bakåt i stolen.

_Varför inte? _Frågade han och lät hakan vila på sin högra hand. Hans ögon blickade omkring i rummet. Solen sken in genom fönstret bakom honom. Bordet framför honom såg ut att vara den enda möbeln i rummet, men i hans ögon var det perfekt.

_Han kommer inte att samarbeta _

Nyfiket höjde Naruto på sitt ena ögonbryn

_Hur vet du det? _

Han fick inget svar på sin fråga. Naruto skrockade.

_Kom igen, Kurama. Jag är säker på att han kommer att börja älska dem precis lika mycket som du började bry dig om mig _

Han flinade då han kände en bekant närvaro bland dem. Han reste sig omedelbart då en slöja av rök dök upp framför honom.

"Du är i tid, Tobi." Deklarerade den blonda.

Röken klarnade upp och en maskerad man stod i tystnad i rummet. Han var uppskattningsvis lika lång som hokagen. Han bar en vit mask, med ett kanji tecken för _shinobi_ inristat högst upp. Hans långa hår var så vilt som det kunde vara och han bar enkla svarta kläder för att visa sitt bekymmer för mode. Han stirrade kyligt på hokagen från de två dolda hålen på sin mask.

"Vad vill du?" mannens röst var mörk, men ändå lugn.

Naruto besvärade sig inte över mannens saknade entusiasm. Han vinkade honom till sig, lydigt närmade sig den maskerade mannen. Tobi brydde sig inte om hur ostädat bordet var. Dokument utspridda med en bunt av slumpmässiga matrester på varandra. Tomma nudelburkar uppradade på hörnet av bordet.

"Jag beslöt att du borde leda din allra första grupp." strålade Naruto.

Tobi rynkade på ögonbrynen bakom masken, men sa inget. Han bara stirrade på mannen. Sedan slutet av kriget visade han aldrig sina känslor.

"Jag fastställer dig med dessa tre." Naruto tog fram de tre filerna han beundrat för några minuter sedan.

Tobi behöll sin tystnad, men började leta fram ursäkter att ta sig ut ur Narutos förslag. Han kände nyfikenheten välla upp inom honom när han fick chansen att se vem Naruto valt ut åt honom. Men då han såg vilka barnen var smalnade hans ögon.

"Är det här ett skämt?" han sträckte på sig av irritation.

Naruto blinkade: "Vad är?"

"Placera din _egen_ son i min påstådda grupp?" Tobi var mycket misstänksam. Mannen ansågs vara mycket oförutsägbar, men att placera sitt eget barn under hans vinge var bara ologiskt. Han började tro att det var ett av Narutos idiotiska skämt han brukade dra upp då och då. Å andra sidan brukade han inte skämta med honom…

_Jag sa ju åt dig att han inte skulle samarbeta… _påminde den mörka rösten den blonde.

"Se på saken som du vill. Eftersom oberoende vad du säger så kommer du att leda dem." Naruto satte sig med ett smil på ansiktet.

Tobis nävar knöts och han blängde.

"Uchiha Sasuke kommer inte att acceptera det."

"Men det gjorde han." Avslöjade Naruto och han kunde se att Tobi ångade av ilska "Han tror att du kommer att hjälpa Mitsuki att bli en framstående Uchiha."

Det tog tid för Tobi att lugna ner sig; han hatade hur Naruto hade förmågan att göra honom så känslig. Envist tittade han bort.

"Varför kunde du inte den här positionen till Kakashi? Han är bättre kvalificerad än mig."

Naruto skakade lugnt på huvudet. Hans blåa ögon såg allvarliga ut.

"Du leder dem oavsett."

Den maskerade mannen visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han ville verkligen inte vara i närheten av sina gamla fienders barn. Han hade undvikit dem länge av många orsaker, och ändå…

"Tro mig…" Naruto tog en vänligare ton medan han reste sig och gick fram till fönstren för att titta ut på byggnaderna hans folk hade rest upp efter att Nagato förstört byn.

"Det kommer att vara bra för alla."

Tobi stirrade på mannen. Han försökte förstå mannens motiv. Det lät inte vettigt… tja, för honom gjorde det inte… Han fortsatte att tänka på olika sätt att avfärda Narutos idé. Det fanns inte en chans att han skulle träna dessa barn. Vad var poängen med det? Allt han gjorde skulle bara bli en katastrof. Livet var trots allt ett helvete.

Han märkte hoppet i Narutos ögon. Efter så många år hade mannen inte alls ändrats och trodde fortfarande att han kunde rädda alla. Båda av dem var ihärdiga när det rörde deras individuella idéer…

Efter en stund suckade han nedslaget som den förkrossade mannen han var.

"Som du önskar…" sa han och använde sin Sharingan för att teleportera sig bort.

Naruto log av lättnad. I så många år hade han försökt att hjälpa den maskerade mannen, men det han gjort räckte aldrig. Att ha honom och lära barnen var ett hopp att ändra hans tro.

_Varför gör du det här? _Frågade Kurama. Naruto slöt sina ögon medan han tänkte på orsakerna han kommit på för en stund sedan.

_Jag vill rädda honom, som jag räddade dig… _Naruto fortsatte att blicka på byn han älskade så mycket. _Jag ger inte upp_

* * *

"Tja, det viktigaste först." meddelade en äldre Iruka sin klass, som hade fullt upp att diskutera med varandra. Alla elever var ivriga av att få sina nya grupper.

Mitsuki Uchiha satt lugnt i ett hörn. Hon var den enda som brukade lyssna på läraren. Hennes korpsvarta hår var fast i en låg hästsvans. Hennes pannskydd fastspänt runt hennes panna. Hon bar en mörkblå ärmlös tröja med en röd- och vit solfjäderssymbol på ryggen och vita shorts som slutade strax ovanför knäna. Hon hade bandage runt armarna och benen. Hon suckade åt de andras brist på uppmärksamhet.

Det fanns en pojke som var särskilt bråkig. Hans blonda hår var kort och han hade också ett huvudband runt sitt huvud. Han bar en bourgognevin luvad jacka, med matchade byxor. Han satt bredvid Uchiha flickan. Han hoppade upp, landade på Irukas bord och vände sig mot klassen.

"Jag ska bli den mäktigaste kagen!" han slog i luften med ett grin.

Iruka suckade och försökte lugna sig själv.

"Du får arbeta hårt för att bli det." sa en pojke lugnt i allvarlig ton. Han satt i mitten av den första raden. Hans hår slutade vid hans axlar. Utstyrseln han bar, bestod av en tajt ärmlös mörkgrön topp och korta joggingbyxor, hans armar och händer var inlindade i bandage. Pojken var en snygging och flickorna bakom honom såg på honom med hjärtformade ögon.

"Jag ska!" den blonda tog fram en kunai från sin ficka med ett flin. "Jag ska bevisa det för dig nu!"

Chan smilade medan han snabbt hoppade upp på bordet med en kunai i sin egen hand.

"Kom igen då!"

Iruka stönade och gick emellan dem.

"Sluta nu!" Han tittade irriterat på den blonda. "Miso, gå till din plats nu annars kommer jag inte att sätta dig i någon grupp."

Miso rynkade på pannan, men hoppade ändå tillbaka till sin plats lika nervös som de andra.

Professorn lugnade ner sig när alla tystnade och såg på sitt anteckningsblock.

"Okej… Låt oss börja med grupp nummer ett…"

Den blonda dämpade bor lärarens röst, lade huvudet på bordet och sneglade på Mitsuki, som stirrade rakt framför sig. Pojken bad tyst gudarna att han skulle bli placerad i samma grupp som hon.

* * *

"Grupp nummer åtta, Daiki Yamanaka." sa Iruka. Den blonda tittade upp då han hörde ett av sina vänners namn. Han vände sig om för att se på pojken som satt bakom honom. Han doftade alltid starkt av blommor och hade en hög hästsvans med en blomma runt den. "Hiraku Akimichi"

Daiki sa ingenting, men slöt sina ögon. Miso satt en hand framför sin mun och försökte dränka sitt skratt. Blompojken var fast med klassens tjocka pojke. Han var vän med pojken och visste att han inte var en bra ninja.

Hiraku sjönk blygt ner i bänken då hans namn ropades upp.

"Och Shizuka Nara." avslutade Iruka, vilket överraskade pojken. Han tittade på flickan som satt bredvid honom. Hon log tillbaka.

"Vad var det jag sa?" sa hon. Hon var en snygg flicka med långt mörkbrunt hår med blonda slingor. "Ino-Shika-Cho triot kommer alltid tillbaka." utropade hon stolt.

"Grupp nio, Mitsuki Uchiha." läste Iruka högt, vilket resulterade att Miso rätade på sig i förväntan. Det kändes som om att fjärilar flög omkring i hans mage. Han knäppte sina händer, blundade och bad tyst att hans dröm skulle gå i uppfyllelse. "Chan Rock." fortsatte Iruka.

Chan log, lättad över att en av hans barndomsvänner var i samma grupp. "Och Miso Uzumaki." Iruka ryckte till då Miso gav ifrån sig ett tjut av glädje. Han hoppade upp på bordet och slog till i luften med all sin styrka. Resten av klassen såg generat på. Mitsuki tog sig i ansiktet åt pojkens utbrott. Chan stönade, han gillade inte den tredje medlemmen av deras parti. De var också vänner, men han skulle ändå ha föredragit någon annan än Miso…

Miso brydde sig inte om att Chan var i hans team, allt som betydde något var att Mitsuki var med honom.

Medan det satt Naruto och skrattade åt vad han hade sett i sin kristallboll. En grupp av jounin hade samlats runt honom och de kunde inte neka till att hålla med om att Naruto och pojken de såg i kristallbollen var släkt med varandra.

"Du har inte informerat oss om vem som ska leda grupp nio." kände sig en kvinnlig ninja tvungen att fråga.

Narutos skratt dog ut då han märkte hur alla i rummet stod och glodde på honom, nyfikna över vem han hade utsett till sin sons och Uchiha avkommans lärare.

"Tja…" Naruto skrapade sig nervöst i bakhuvudet.

"Det är jag." sade den djupa och mörka rösten från skuggorna. Tobi steg ut. Han bar den grundläggande jounin uniformen, fortfarande förklädd i sin mask. Alla var chockade över att höra dessa nyheter och vände sig om till sin hokage.

"Du kan inte vara allvarlig!" skrek en man indignerat och tog ett steg närmare Naruto.

"Jag tror att han är allvarlig." Sa Tobi lugnt "Jag trodde också att ett sådant val var…"

"Fel?!" avbröt någon annan. Han blängde på den maskerade mannen. "Tro mig, det här är det sämsta beslut man kan göra."

Naruto suckade, han hörde redan Kuramas röst: _Vad var det jag sa?_

"Jag slår vad om att han manipulerar hokagen med sin Sharingan!" skrek en annan shinobi.

Vid denna annklagelse blängde Naruto på mannen.

"Både du och jag vet att han för tillfället inte kan använde sin Sharingan." sade Naruto allvarligt. Tobi stod vid sin plats inne i skuggorna, utan ett minsta tecken på att vilja slå tillbaka. Han försökte komma på ett sätt att ändra på Narutos planer. Det fanns många orsaker varför han inte ville leda sin grupp…

Resten av ninjorna sa inget, men de fortsatte att blänga på Tobi.

Naruto fortsatte att kolla på sin kristallboll, där han såg hur hans son satt och log glatt.

* * *

Iruka skakade på huvudet och avslutade sitt meddelande.

"Det var allt", han slog igen sitt anteckningsblock "Imorgon kommer ni att träffa era lärare." Han log mot dem. De var alltid svårt att se sina elever gå, men det var priset man fick betala som lärare. "Det var underbart att vara er lärare och jag hoppas att ni blir fantastiska ninjor." Han kände sig en aning rörd, då han kom ihåg sin första dag med dem. Hans tankar blev störda av att Miso hoppade upp på sin stol.

"Nästa steg, Chunnin provet!" skrek han och boxade till luften med all sin styrka, han fick stöd av de andra som också ställt sig upp av sin iver att komma vidare till nästa nivå.

Irukas ögonbryn ryckte.

"Ni blev precis genin!"

* * *

Vad tycks?

Om ni ger en feedback, ge den helst åt **NisrocChico**. Det är hon som förtjänar den, INTE jag.


End file.
